<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(ENG) Iced Americanos and glasses of wine by RennaBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355469">(ENG) Iced Americanos and glasses of wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue'>RennaBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There was always fire in your light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How many years has it been since the last time they saw each other? Maybe it was at that event a couple of months ago, but really, they had just said hello, and didn’t stop to talk. Things were like that since long ago. Both were near their fourty’s, his era as a group has ended and every one went separate ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There was always fire in your light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(ENG) Iced Americanos and glasses of wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in spanish first, then regret it haha. Now I finally re-wrote it in english, and I like this one better.</p><p>I was feeling down when this idea came up, and then  BaekHyun didn't answer ChanYeol's call. Something broke inside of me. This is the fruit of that pain. </p><p>(Don't worry, I'm exaggerating as always XD)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many years has it been since the last time they saw each other? Maybe it was at that event a couple of months ago, but really, they had just said hello, and didn’t stop to talk. Things were like that since long ago. Both were near their fourty’s, his era as a group has ended and every one went separate ways. BaekHyun released several more albums as a soloist, but now he was dedicated exclusively to his acting career. Charismatic as always, his roles used to be the most popular ones in every drama.</p><p>	ChanYeol was completely advocated to his studio. He never had the intention of becoming a millionaire magnate, but he was doing great. He had earned fame as a productor, and even when had been away from the stage as an artist, he was still relevant, and of course was considered one of the most sought out bachelors in Korea.</p><p>	Now they were in a coffee shop. They met by chance while waiting for their iced americanos, ‘cause some things never change. As both had a few minutes, they sat on the little cushioned seats to somehow try to catch up.</p><p>	From what BaekHyun was telling him, he had been too busy to go   out with the guys. It wasn’t very often, but once every few months some of them went to a restorant to enjoy some food and drinks. It was really just  Sehun, Junmyeon and JongIn who kept a close friendship, ChanYeol use to go with them, sometimes dragging KyungSoo with him, and even when the other accepted reluctantly, after a couple of glasses he ended up laughing and singing to their old songs. JongDae was still very busy with his solo career and his free time was spent with his family, his two little girls stealing all of his father’s attention.</p><p>	When their coffees were finished, they looked at each other smiling. It seemed like yesterday that they were playing around in the rehearsal room. Memories of their idols days made the mood nostalgic, and they would had stayed a bit longer if it wasn’t for BaekHyun, who needed to go back to his job.</p><p>	To say the truth, ChanYeol also needed to go back to finish  arrangements for a song of a certain new group. He left the studio just to take some air and never thought of staying out for so long, but he didn’t have the opportunity to see BaekHyun very often, so he hadn’t thought much before telling him that he had the day off.</p><p>	Exited about their encounter, they agree to meet again. ChanYeol proposed that BaekHyun went to his apartment, because it was in a secluded area were it would be rare to run into a fan.</p><p>	They set the date and parted with a short hug. ChanYeol admited to himself he missed that closeness, and the prospect of having an entire evening with his best friend made him incredibly happy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	ChanYeol was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He dried his hands and went to the door, didn’t even bother to ask who it was, ‘cause BaekHyun sent him a text letting him know he was almost there. When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was the rosy cheeks of his friend. His clothes seemed too to thick for the warm weather, but he still looked a little cute in his huge white hoodie and light blue jeans. In his hand was a bottle of wine topped with a pretty red bow. </p><p>	There was an akward moment when they didn’t know how to react, but at the end they just gave each other another short hug before BaekHyun took off his shoes and went inside.</p><p>	ChanYeol told BaekHyun to wait for him in the couch in front of the TV, and then headed for the kitchen to bring some glasses. BaekHyun offered help, but at the negative he just did as he was told.</p><p>	When he heard him coming back, he squeezed to the side showing him that there was enough room for two. He waited for the bottle to be opened and the wine was poured, then he turned his face to ChanYeol. “It’s  weird… to meet again”</p><p>	“Weird why?” He really didn’t know what was BaekHyun pointing at.</p><p>	“Don’t you think it’s kind of weird to talk like this again, after a long time without seeing each other?” He fixed his gaze in an empty corner of the room “I hadn’t known anything about you in all this time”</p><p>	He was right. After being the best of friends in their youth, there were counted times in which they had spoke again. As if their friendship was put in hold from one day to the other, paused meanwhile their lives and obligations drove them apart. Now it looked like someone pressed that button once again and everything went back to normal. Although it was not normal and maybe it would never be. “Do you regret it?” “Regret coming here today?”</p><p>	“No.” He said without letting ChanYeol continue with his questions.</p><p>	BaekHyun felt as the warmth was crawling up his cheeks. Why he decided to wear thick clothes. he loved the comodity of his hoodie two sizes bigger, but now he realized his poor fashion choices.</p><p>	He left the glass of wine on the table and proceeded to take of the garment. When he lifted his arms his shirt also rolled up, letting  part of his soft skin on plain sight, and inadvertently, he let Chanyeol see the edge of his pastel pink boxers poking out of the waist of his pants. </p><p>	ChanYeol  thought it was kind of funny he kept his childish taste. His boyish looks won him maine roles in teenage dramas until not many years ago, and even though now he finally had the CEO or “Liutenant during a war” roles, his fame between teenage girls hasn’t dissapeared, it was as if the love for him was a relic passed from mother to daughter.</p><p>	He knew he had been looking for too long when he met with BaekHyun eyes that were fixed on his. Trying to cover up, he holded the bottle to fill their glasess, but the truth was they had drunk almost nothing, so, ashamed, he put it back on the coffee table. </p><p>	“Did you know KyungSoo is getting married?” ChanYeol asked to chanye the mood.</p><p>	“I had no idea.” and he really didn’t, it’d been years since he knew  almost nothing about their private lives.</p><p>	“Yeah,” ChanYeol  continued, “the girl’s name is YiRae. I think he met her through his mom.”</p><p>	“Ahhhh. Isn’t she the blonde girl who was seen with him outside of a restorant a few time ago?”</p><p>	“Yes, yes she is. He proposed a few weeks ago and she instantly said yes. They look happy.”</p><p>	BaekHyun sighed, his eyes were on the floor. This was a subject he didn’t like. They didn’t speak about relationships at the coffee shop, and in some way he had hope they wouldn’t do it today, but it seemed he was wrong. He could hardly get away from this, and knew from ChanYeol gaze there would be lots of questions.</p><p>	“What about you? It’s said that you are dating that SoonJi girl, from that famous group. She’s really young, isn’t she?”</p><p>	BaekHyun was a renowned heartbreaker. He had dated several women from the spectacle, some older and some very young, like the one it was said he was dating now. Although his relationships never lasted, there wasn’t any scandals either, both parts would appear talking about how they were still friends and it just didn’t worked out.</p><p>	“Can we talk about something else?” He asked tiredly “Wherever I go they  are SoonJi this, SoonJi that. I don’t wanna feel like I’m in a tv show. Not with you.”</p><p>	He understood. He wasn’t gonna bother his friend with questions he din’t want to answer. Curiosity was getting the best of him, but today it was about enjoying it. It was an opportunity for the both of them to free their mind of their public image and all the things that came with it.</p><p>	ChanYeol decided to tell him about Momo, the beagle puppy he adopted last year, the one that more than his was his nephews, who gave him the nickname (Puppy’s name was officially Mozart), and who also insisted in taking him to his sister’s house with them. There he was now, probably being spoiled beyond meassure.</p><p>	Toben had been in the family until a few years ago. It’d been very hard for him to say goodbye, but with more than ten years on his back, they knew he was tired and wouldn’t be with them for long.</p><p>	BaekHyun had opted for not having any dogs after Mongryong, but would have loved to meet Momo. When he said that, ChanYeol smiled and told that he was welcome to come in his next day off, and  he would make sure the puppy was home.</p><p>	The conversation became lighter once they went for the third glass. It had been unavoidable to remember they old group stories, as well as the uncountable trips, in which they amused themselves pranking each other.</p><p>	Feeling nostalgic, they ended in ChanYeol’s laptop looking  through old youtube videos. Fanmade compilades were very funny, and that, added to their own private jokes, had them bending in laugh. In some way they had reverted to the same loud duo from their youth, celebrating  their scandalous comments, for which they ended bursting in laugh.</p><p>	ChanYeol went for a new bottle. It would be the second? third? They couldn’t care less. BaekHyun had already finished his recordings this week, and ChanYeol could chose not going to the studio next morning and asking his partner to take over his tasks.</p><p>	Coming back to the living room he found BaekHyun inmerse watching a different video. The song that accompanied the images was a romantic balad from their last comeback. When he looked closer, his cheeks went red. The video BaekHyun was watching, was one of those. The title being “Chanbaek: there is no personal space”, and it was a series of pictures of them being very close to each other; at the airport, or some interviews. There were also some pictures taken on the streets, in their trips, and even though the fan who made the video had clearly exaggerated the tone of their actions, he coudn’t deny that the closeness was visible. It was obvious they were glued to the hip.</p><p>	“Don’t tell me you ship us too.” He joke while sitting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>	“What the hell are you saying! That was the next video on the playlist, it just played on its own.”</p><p>	ChanYeol  looked at him with his eyes narrowed, making clear that he wasn’t convinced.</p><p>	“Yaa… ChanYeol! As if you never watched something like this.” He said giving him a soft slap on his thigh.</p><p>	“I don’t have any idea of what you’re talking about, I had never watched something like this.” ChanYeol was barely holding his laugh, and the pout on the other’s mouth was making it even more funny.</p><p>	“You sure…?”</p><p>	The teasy tone BaekHyun was using told him that things will get against him. It was true that he had watched one or two videos talking about their supposedly hidden relationship. Ok, more than two, but it was funny how fans found irrefutable proof in the most simple acts. Even thought nobody had to know about his search history, he had even used incognite mode so there wasn’t any trace. </p><p>	“So, incognite mode?”</p><p>	Fuck! Did he say that out loud? He should be embarrased, but the truth was that BaekHyun’s contagious laugh made him forget he was ashamed, so he ended up laughing too.</p><p>	“I also know about the book” BaekHyun whispered looking him dead in the eyes.</p><p>	“B..Book?¿Wh…at book?”</p><p>	BaekHyun laughed at ChanYeol’s stuttering. It was something the other did sometimes when he was nervous.</p><p>	“The book. The one you hidded for a long time underneath your mattress? ¿Did you think your roomate wouldn’t find out?” A mischievous tone sneaking through his words. “You dissappoint me ChanYeol. Did you underestimate how smart I am?”</p><p>	“If you knew, then why didn’t say anything! Oh God, this is so embarrassing!”</p><p>	ChanYeol was grabbing his head with both hands. He couldn’t believe Baekhyun knew it all along. And he even acted like nothing happened! He really was a great actor that little shit! And of course, now that had been years, he finally came to make fun of him.</p><p>	“I swear it wasn’t mine! I just didn’t know where, or how to get rid it, BaekHyun I swear!”</p><p>	He suppossed it had been like that. Would had been any other reason for ChanYeol to keep something like that?</p><p>	Actually, BaekHyun got to know about the book by mere chance. He used to search for his name on the internet, and one afternoon he found an article about curiosities and naughty anecdotes of some idols. Thinking  maybe it was about his scandal with Taeyeon, he thought he would pass, but the fact that it includes the term “ChanBaek” made him think the topic  could be a different one, and he wasn’t wrong. That’s how he got to know about a certain fanfiction book that by mistake found its way to the SM building, hence to ChanYeol’s hands.</p><p>	One weekend he was bored out of his mind, and his roomate was out, so BaekHyun decided to clean up the room. ChanYeol was a little untidy and his idea of organization was hidding the mess under the bed and forget about it until there was no more room. That’s why he picked that spot to start.</p><p>	After a while he had came up with several pairs of shoes, one hoodie and a box full of letters from the fans. He decided to keep the hoodie, it’d pay for his cleaning fees, and if ChanYeol didn’t miss it all this time, maybe he neither remember having it bought  in the first place. At least he hadn’t say anything about some of his clothes disappearing from his closet to magically appear in Baek’s.</p><p>	When he was crouching, pulling on something caught between the wooden frame and the mattress, he saw a package sticking out from underneath it. Whatever it was, was wrapped in a brown paper bag, and guessing from the way it was covered in dust, it’d been there for a while. 			Curiosity was too much to ignore, and BaekHyun didn’t waste time to pull the package and take it out from the bag. However you looked at it, that thing was a book. The edition wasn’t really pro, but neither was bad. It wasn’t until he started reading that he realized what he got in his hands. It was an anthology, a bunch of stories where he and ChanYeol were the main characters, and as if that wasn’t enough, they weren’t just romantic, they were absolutely pornographic.</p><p>	BaekHyun let go of it as if his fingers where burning. Then he remembered the article he read long ago and each piece of the puzzle fell into place. Then, making sure the door was locked, he sat to read. He couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. He knew some fans wrote naughty stuff, but this? God! From whose mind did such an idea came out? Well, being honest, a BaekHyun with kitten ears, that he could imagine, but an alien ChanYeol with tentacles? That was, different… and disturbing.</p><p>	He was reading for the most part of the afternoon, until he saw the clock and hurried to get everything into place once again, including the mess (all but the hoddie, that was his now), so now no one could suspect anything.</p><p>	When ChanYeol came back, it was difficult to keep a straight face, and even when he was dying to make fun of him because of his intergalactic porn stash, he also was nervous, he knew that it was a double-edged sword, that could even change the relationship between them. It was better to play dumb and forget what he saw, it didn’t matter how much this little voice in his head was telling him that maybe ChanYeol had also got hard while reading.</p><p>	“Tell me you didn’t read it, Baek.” ChanYeol insisted in a pitifull voice and almost dying of shame.</p><p>	“That I didn’t read what?” It was clearly the alcohol in his blood making this shit absolutely hilarious “Do you mean the one where I wait for you in our bedroom wearing a maid costume? Or the one were you take me to an empty changing room right before a concert?”</p><p>	Contrary to BaekHyun, ChanYeol was mortified. He never thought the midget knew about the book, and to think that he even remembered the details!! He opted to drink his current glass in one gulp so he could also laugh it off. It wasn’t like he had a choice.</p><p>	BaekHyun did not know why he brought up the subject. It was true that the video had been in the playlist, but it was also true that instead of skipping, he had kept watching with a bit of longing. They had been so close. They enjoyed spending time together, and all the skinship was absolutely natural. Their chemistry was amazing and in another circumstances they would had been together for many years. He remembered how things started changing. Maybe it was his fault, but he truely believed that it was for the sake of both of them, to not put their friendship at risk.</p><p>	But after all this years he was still wondering, was it good to distance himself from ChanYeol?  After all their realationship still went cold, and they didn’t even speak regularly. Perhaps it was time to clarify things, worst thing could happen was ChanYeol not talking to him ever again, but weren’t they in that same situation already?</p><p>	“ChanYeol, can I ask you something?”</p><p>	Said man looked at him in worry, but after a moment he composed  himself and his expression went back to normal. “Sure. What do you wanna know?”</p><p>	“Until when do you think we were best friends?”</p><p>	The question took ChanYeol by surprise, and even when he wouldn’t say it, it hurt a little.</p><p>	“If they were to ask me, I’ll say that we still ar—“</p><p>	“But if we are being honest, we know that’s not true.”</p><p>	That was a second blow, but he couldn’t deny that BaekHyun was right. There was a point where their relationship broke. There wasn’t a fight. It just got cold little by little, and even when they still got along well, it wasn’t the same. If they were alone, BaekHyun seemed distant, as if he was avoiding him on purpose.</p><p>	The first time it happened, was when BaekHyun dated Taeyeon. It hurt ChanYeol how he got to know trough the media and not BaekHyun. They never spoke about it, not even when the couple broke up. At that moment ChanYeol ignored his bitterness to be there for his friend, BaekHyun needed someone to lean on.</p><p>	Next time was more subtle. It was when Sehun told them he was atracted by man. No one in the group was really surprised, but the maknae was shattered. His family was so religious, and being an idol, he would be strongly judged if word went out. He could had even got kicked out of the group because of public pressure, given that Korea was such an homophobic society.</p><p>	It was BaekHyun who took care of Sehun during that time. He looked like a mommy hen protecting and worring about Sehun as if he was a baby. He never left his side, prompting their fans to believe they were a thing. ChanYeol didn’t like that part, not because he was jealous, but ‘cause his friend didn’t have time for him anymore.</p><p>	The third time, and the one that made ChanYeol realize that things were changing, was around the time BaekHyun was preparing for his first solo album. And if he had had little free time then, with the creation of this supposed “super group”, his schedule totally collapsed. At the time ChanYeol was recording for Exo SC’s album with Sehun (who became very close and a good friend), therefore they lacked the time and rarely saw eachother.</p><p>	Then the surgery happened. ChanYeol really hoped BaekHyun would be by his side. KyungSoo used to visit him once in a while, and cause he had prohibition to speak, they just spend time playing videogames or watching movies. BaekHyun never went to see him, and even when sometimes he wrote at their groupchat to know if he was doing well, it wasn’t the same. Not a personal message, nothing. That was the first time ChanYeol cried because of his friend. He felt lonely, bored and useless. He just wanted the time went faster so he could jump head first into his album production and  pour his mind into something else.</p><p>	“I think it was until you joined Super M.”</p><p>	It was impossible to put an exact date to it, but he though it was the closest.</p><p>	“Really? I still thought about you as a friend at that time.</p><p>	“You said it, ‘a friend’, but not ‘the best’.”</p><p>	BaekHyun didn’t answer. He had hit the nail.</p><p>	“Do you know what hurt the most? That you became distant without any explanation. I thought you were mad because I’d had done something wrong.”</p><p>	“You didn’t do anything…”</p><p>	“Then why?” his voice broke “I know it is stupid to complain now, but you never went to see me after my throath surgery”</p><p>	“Don’t tell me you were alone. KyungSoo was with you.”</p><p>	“And I’m gratefull, but I wanted my best friend to be there. I was scared, I coudn’t speak, and I even thought what would happen if I were never able to sing again… Then, when I went back to work, you avoided me like the plague, as if every part of me annoyed you”</p><p>	“ChanYeol, I took you with my vocal coach so you could take lesson after that. You can’t say that it didn’t matter to me. And, you even made new friends during those days. You spent all your free time playing basketball. You don’t remember?”</p><p>	“I had no one else to spend time with. Don’t you remember?”</p><p>	BaekHyun didn’t want to fight. He wanted to hug ChanYeol and tell him he was sorry about everything. To promise him that he’ll never leave again and that they’d be friends like before, but he knew that it wasn’t a promise he could keep. And it also seemed that his stupid pride wasn’t going to let him say what he wanted, and in the end, he was making it worse. </p><p>	He thought about telling him that it hadn’t been as bad as he said. That they had been close during concerts, or in tv shows they were invited, but deep down he knew it was all about the public image, so nobody could say that they had problems, and he also knew that the members could tell and tried to smooth  things, making it as if they were still so close. He was sure that ChanYeol had suffered because of him, because he made him excited with some gestures just to ignore him the moment they put foot outside the stage.</p><p>	“I think I liked you.”</p><p>	ChanYeol almost fell on his butt when he heard that.</p><p>	“I think I liked you and that’s why I preferred to take some distance. I didn’t want that you became aware of it and rejected me.</p><p>	ChanYeol still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was the alcohol playing a trick on him? Was BaekHyun so drunk that he didn’t know what he was saying? There was a million questions running inside his head and there was not even one of his neurons working properly so it could form an answer.</p><p>	“I know at the beggining you thought it was funny how fans made us a couple,” he continued with a soft voice “but then we grew up and things were getting out of control. First, the huge banners at the concerts, then the videos analyzing every thing we did. It became certain to me that sometimes I said things, made gestures that weren’t just friendly.”</p><p>	He understood. He had also noticed the looks, the brush of their hands that seemed unintentional. BaekHyun playing  with his feet under the table.</p><p>	“What if I tell you that I liked it too? You should have asked me before walking away on your own.</p><p>	“ChanYeol, you don’t know what you are saying. You needed a friend and I apparently wanted something else.”</p><p>	“Don’t speak for me Baek. If you had bother telling me how you felt, we could have discussed it. There is nothing that cannot be fixed by talking. I still can’t believe you were so selfish, that you thought that leaving me behind was the best thing to do. You don’t know how it hurt when I realized I was following you like a dog, hoping you will throw me some crumbs.”</p><p>	“And what did you expect ah?” BaekHyun asked with a yell “That I stood in front of you and told you ‘look ChanYeol, I know that you consider me a friend, but everytime I look at you I want to take you by your neck and crush our lips together’? You know it wouldn’t had worked. Shit! I almost did it once and you almost peed your pants.”</p><p>	“We were in the middle of a concert! It was obviously not the place to let myself go. That’s why I neither could hugh you or touch you as I wanted. It wasn’t the moment, wasn’t the place.</p><p>	“What are you telling me…?”</p><p>	“That I liked you too, BaekHyun.”</p><p>	“ChanYeol, you are heterosexual.”</p><p>	“Well… I don’t even know. Not if I still feel this way about you.”</p><p>	It couldn’t be real. It wasn’t true that ChanYeol had had those feelings for him all this time. How it was possible that he had been so stupid to never notice in all those years. He had waste all of his firsts with random people instead of the man he always wanted.</p><p>	He felt like crying. He wanted to kick his past self and make him man up.</p><p>	“Is it too late?”</p><p>	“…”</p><p>	“Tell me if it is too late for a confession.”</p><p>	“If there is something you want to tell me, now it’s better than never”</p><p> </p><p>	BaekHyun swallow the knot in his throath and deep breathed.</p><p>	“I still think of you sometimes.”</p><p>	ChanYeol didn’t know where was BaekHyun going with this, but he didn’t interrupt.</p><p>	“There are times I’m alone, and I miss you. Anyone would watch our group dvd’s, or the old tv shows, but I like watching  videos our fans used to make. I like seeing how you used to take my hand, or how you looked at me without me noticing. Same as them, I wanted to believe that our love was true, that you felt for me the same I felt for you.” His voice was broken. “There are times when I read, ehhm… about us. You know, stories…”</p><p>	“Fanfics?” He cut off with a raised eyebrow and a dubious smile.</p><p>	“Yeah… that. It embarrasses me to admit it, but yeah. But I remind you that I’m not the only one that…” he stopped.</p><p>	The book! He never wanted to believe that there was another reason for ChanYeol keeping something like that. He simply though that he hadn’t had time to get rid of it without someone knowing. With twelve people living in a house, it was almost impossible to do something in secret.</p><p>	“Yah!” ChanYeol took his hands off his face where he had been hidding his red cheeks. “I admit that I read it, but not all of it. There were some stories… ehhh… too intense for my liking.”</p><p>	“Does it mean you liked the rest of them?”</p><p>	The mood seemed to change from one moment to the other,  the temperature a few degrees higher than before.</p><p>	ChanYeol didn’t know what to say. He had already admited that he used to read the book when he was alone, that was the easy part. The hard one was to explane that he still fantasized with BaekHyun wearing only bunny ears and a skirt, or worse, BaekHyun with a fluffy tale poking out between his… </p><p>	God, this was bad for him.</p><p>	When he realized, BaekHyun was sitting a lot closer. His breathing getting faster and he suddenly forgot what they were talking about. He tried to control his  heartbeat, but having the other stuck to his body  wasn’t easy. They weren’t teenagers anymore, how was that he was losing all his control? But really, if it was about BaekHyun nothing ever made sense.</p><p>	On his part, said person didn’t seem very affected. If any, he looked absolutely comfortable rubbing his face on ChanYeol’s shirt. He still had the glass in his hand so, afraid of the wine being spilled, he took it from him and put it on the table, using that moment to put some space between them.</p><p>	“See? You are running away again.” BaekHyun frowned, showing his discontent.</p><p>	ChanYeol observed him carefully. BaekHyun was now a mature man, incredible handsome, and even when his features weren’t so delicant like before, his puppy eyes were exactly like he remembered. His mouth was forming a pout that should had looked wrong at his age, but ChanYeol couldn’t keep his eyes away from those red lips. He felt the urge to taste them, and BaekHyun seemed to be eager to let him taste.</p><p>	He got closer, and using his fingers, he moved the hair away from  BaekHyun’s forehead. His skin was as smooth as he remembered, and there was no trace of wrinkles, except for the ones adorning his eyes when he laughed. He continued the path to his temple, and then his cheeks. A blush was taking over them as he was going down, and when  he went from his jaw to his neck, BaekHyun let out a deep sight.</p><p>	“ChanYeol…”</p><p>	ChanYeol didn’t answer, he just pulled him closer to his chest, inviting him to sit on his lap. He wanted to be gentle, to show him that he really felt something for him, and it wasn’t just the wine’s doing.</p><p>	He took his time undressing him, taking his shirt first and letting barely there kisses on the freshly nude skin. BaekHyun let him do as he pleased, without putting up any resistance. He had fantasized about this so many times. He still did, when he had woken up in the midle of the night, and the desire and longing mixed in one feeling. He longed for ChanYeol, he had missed him all this time and had been a fool for not telling him. Maybe he would had felt his hands on his body so many times by now, or those kisses that burned his skin. Maybe by now he would had been taken until he couldn’t think anymore. But now they where about to make love and BaekHyun couldn’t feel happier. This was what he wanted since he was nineteen.</p><p>	Suddenly he asked himself if ChanYeol knew what they were about to do. Even if he had had one or two random one night stands with men, he had never been in the receiving end. But ChanYeol looked like he had only been with women, and by his own experience that  was very different.</p><p>	“Now who’s talking out loud.” ChanYeol  interrupted, stopping the fondle. “I’ve never been with a man, but with some girls I’ve done… some  stuff. I don’t think I’m that lost.”</p><p>	Picturing ChanYeol having sex with a faceless woman was an instant turn off, but before he could move away, the other hugged him harder and assured him that now he only wanted him.</p><p>	With ChanYeol’s hands holding tight around his hips, he started to move in little circles. His hard on was prominent, and he smiled pleased when he saw ChanYeol’s eyes fixed in it. Taking a hand between his, he guided him to his cock, the frixion against those big and strong palms exited him to no end, so much that he thought he would cum right then and there, but ChanYeol stopped him. Very slowly helped him to his feet, and then unbuttoned his pants. </p><p>	As he lowered the zipper he discovered that the little boxers weren’t all pink, but there were tiny strawberries drawn all over them. </p><p>	BaekHyun still was the cutest thing that had landed in front of his eyes. Now he needed to taste and get to know if it was also the sweetest.</p><p>	“Do you remember that game in which I had to whisper in your ear?” ChanYeol asked as he got rid of BaekHyun’s underwear and then seated him on his lap once again. He thought he could tease the other telling him how he’d enjoyed the way his cheeks burned red at the time, but the mischievous look sent his way was a better answer.</p><p>	Then BaekHyun spoke:</p><p>	“That night I touched myself thinking about your voice.”</p><p>	Ok, forget that. This was a million times better. ChanYeol felt that if the temperature continued to raise, he’ll soon become a puddle on the floor. He had always been at BaekHyun’s beck and call, and he’ll always be. If that’s how he’d feel from now on, then he was more than willing.</p><p>	Meanwhile, BaekHyun was proud of what he had caused. ChanYeol’s hard cock was poking him in the ass everytime he moved, and he needed to have him out of his clothes like, now. He was not going to work himself up to an orgasm just to be stopped again.</p><p>	He scarcely stood up, and with fast and studied movements had the other naked. He knew ChanYeol was making things softly just to reassure him, but he didn’t need to. He was so ready and horny, like he’d never been before.</p><p>	The instant their erections brushed together, both of them seemed to lost it.</p><p>	In a matter of seconds BaekHyun found himself with his back against the couch, his legs spread and ChanYeol thrusting between them, pushing over and over at the same time he hold him by his thick thighs. A mouth trying to find his, wetting everything on his path, a hand grasping both of their cocks, pumping them in continuous tight movements, teeth bitting the other’s neck. Everything was going so fast, so exciting, so hot. Like a dream from wich he would wake up with his heart pounding and his thighs  dirtied with semen.</p><p>	“BaekHyun… Baek… Oh Baek…”</p><p>	“Fuuuck, ChanYeol… yeah… like that, right there… ahhhh”</p><p>	He couldn’t think anymore. The knot forming in his belly exploded like a bubble, extending heat from the center of his body to the tip of his toes in waves so intense that he was left exhausted.</p><p>	ChanYeol wasn’t much better. He had not enough willpower to lift his head from BaekHyun’s neck. Who would, after all, the scent of his best friend was like a drug, a drug he though he was clean of, but had fallen at the first opportunity. For better or worse.</p><p>	“ChanYeol?”</p><p>	“Hmmm”</p><p>	“Can I make another confession?”</p><p>	ChanYeol rearranged himself so he could look at BaekHyun, noticing that he still had his eyes closed.</p><p>	 “Better now that never, no?”</p><p>	Underneath, BaekHyun smiled but didn’t give any sign of getting up.</p><p>	“ChanYeol?”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed the ride. I would really appreciate it.</p><p> </p><p>Please be safe, wash your hands, and do not touch your face &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>